Colette Hence,Rebecca Garmadon and Naomi Walker:Three Kumoichis
by Sailor Ninjago
Summary: What if Cole,Lloyd and Jay had a sister?What if their sisters are ninjas?What if they are ready?What if you read about it?What if I suck at summaries?What if there are WAY to many what ifs?
1. Regrouping The Ninja

**Rebecca's POV**

I walked to the store,I was getting some the middle of the store,uncle was drinking tea there?What the heck?

**Cole's POV**

I climbed up the mountain in no the top an old man was drinking ?

**Colette's POV**

I did some Nutcracker ballet dancing for a few moments,on the last try I found an old man drinking tea and the?

**Jay's POV**

I prepared the wings,ready.I jumped of the building,BAM!I crashed into a billboard,learning my invention failed,again!But I saw an old man,what the JJ flip?

**Zane's POV**

I concentrated more,and,what?An old man drinking tea UNDERWATER?!I looked at him in shock,oops,bad move.*cough**cough*.

**Kai's POV**

I kept banging that sword,I dipped it into the water,"and,presto!".It curved,again.I kept doing it until an old man came(Note:too lazy to finish it).


	2. Seeing The Ninja

**Colette's POV**

I climbed up some mountain,I felt like a monkey,an exhausted monkey,I wasn't Cole,I can't climb high mountains.I was like,"Ooh ooh!Aah aah!",like a monkey.I finally reached the top,Sensei Wu opened a door to reveal 4 boys and 1 first boy had light blond hair and blue eyes(I have no idea their eye colour),the next was my bro,then it was another boy with orange-ish hair and green eyes,the last boy caught my eye the most,dark brown spiky hair and girl had light brown long hair and violet eyes.

* * *

**Rebecca's** **POV**

I saw another girl with uncle so I sighed a HUGE sigh of relief that I'm not an only kumoichi(for the ones that don't know what is one,its a Japanese word for female ninja),thank god!I stopped training and got to the other girl,asI motioned everyone to come here.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

As Rebecca motioned us to go there,I saw why:another kumoichi(I TOLD YOU!),and se was SO pretty,black hair like Cole and brown eyes."Pupils,meet Colette Hence,Cole's sister"!Sensei Wu announced.I was all,"H-h-hi?",as in,stammering,for the first time!"Welcome to the team,sis!",Cole said to Colette.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

Seeing Kai stammer made me chuckle,but I kept my eyes on Cole,he looks SO hot!Is that,the feeling,of,_love_?Sigh,I love strong !Too much about my CRUSH!

* * *

**I know I posted this chapter quick but the ideas in my head are STUCK!I can't post them tomorrow because I'm boarding the plane review!**

**_Beep!_**


	3. Naomi Walker:Pink Ninja Of Light

**I didn't update.I was spending too many time with my iPad,and I was blogging.**

**I do NOT own Ninjago.**

* * *

Naomi's POV:

I decided to do some inventing.*Bang,crash,drill*(sound of making things).Ah!A whole new lip gloss maker!And...what the?Old man drinking tea?Seriously?

"Hello,Naomi",the old man said.

"AHHH!How did you know my name?",I yelled.

"Ah,good question!Your brother,Jay,is ninja. So is you!You will be the pink ninja of brother will be the lightning told me everything about your love for lip gloss,just like Rebecca.",he answered.

"Sensei Wu?Is that you?",I asked.

"Yes!",answered Sensei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monastery~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I saw this guy in a red ninja suit.I fell in !My first love!I hope he's my first kiss someday.

* * *

**How do you like it?I haven't draw Naomi I wasn't copying Kawaiitomboy for the name ,it seems like the name Nariko,but I had this idea myself.**


	4. Weapons For The Girls

**So now,I'm gonna let them go to the Golden Peaks for the weapons?ENJOY!**

* * *

**Colette's POV:**

I rode on Cole's Earth dragon to the Golden Peaks,I see he has overcome his fear.

~~~~~~~Golden Peaks~~~~~~~

Me,Rebecca and Naomi walked kunais flew towards mobile phones flew towards PHONES?Then two butterfly swords flew to ,ok,my element is nature, 's MUST be Crystal Creation."Rebecca!Master of Crystal ALL of your !Master of Technology,Computer !Master of nature and is strong.",Sensei Wu announced.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV:**

DUDE!I am the GREEN NINJA!Uh,uh,uh,uh!

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie,review,follow and fave.**


End file.
